A Hot Summer's Night
by StephintheTardis
Summary: Two friends, who had been companions for hundreds of years, finally realize their true feelings for one another. Rated M for sexual content


It was the dead of summer. The heat and humidity were at its maximum, and in the enormous warehouse in which the Visored resided, the heat was tenfold. Shinji, as their appointed leader, had never thought to install air conditioner; it wasn't like every summer had been as hot as this one so far. In fact, as long as could be remembered, there hadn't ever been a summer like this one. Either way, it left the remaining Visored hot and miserable in the summer heat, while three of their members had resumed their former positions in the Soul Society.

Lisa, of those left behind, laid on her bed, a fan blowing full strength over her as she read one of her infamous mangas. It was really the only escape from the loneliness she had been feeling lately, and even so, it didn't help her much. Three of the people that she had lived with for at least a hundred years had left, leaving a hollow spot in her heart. It upset her, sure, but who was she to speak against their decisions? After all, they all saw her as a porn-loving freak, though she knew for a fact that of the three women, she was the least irritating. She shook her head, sighing. She thought of the three men once again; she and Rose and Love had been good friends, three peas in a pod. But now their trio had been reduced to two, and though a part of her heart had left with him, as it would have to Love, but there was nothing to be done…but she still had Love.

Love, a man that had somehow captured her fancy, though she had no idea how it happened. She honestly didn't know when it happened either. One day, he came into her room to ask for a manga, like any other day. But the moment she had set her eyes upon his, something within her had erupted like a volcano, powerful and burning, setting her heart aflame. It hadn't been the same around him since, but she did her best to keep herself calm . Though often enough, a blush would escape her calm demeanor, which didn't go unnoticed to his eyes. She could tell that he noticed, judging by the smirk on his lips as he watched her, and the little things he did to provoke her feelings a little more, just to irritate her and amuse him. Lisa shook her head, brows furrowing as she flipped another page of her manga.

Moving herself so that she was sitting in the middle of her bed, she scratched her bare shoulder feeling the sweat that had accumulated on her skin. She guessed wearing a tank top and short shorts and being in front of a fan didn't really do much in this heat, and she sighed, hearing her doorknob jiggle a bit, causing her to raise her eyes to the door. Within a moment, the door swung open, and Love was standing in the doorway, dressed only in a pair of black athletic shorts, clearly dying of heat as well. "Yo, Lisa," he said, watching the color rise in her face as her eyes swept across his body. A smirk touched his lips as he let himself in, shutting the door behind him. "What's up?" He allowed himself to walk over to her, sitting behind her on her bed, resting his stubbly chin on her shoulder, looking over it to see what she was reading.

"Eh, the same old," she mumbled, keeping her attention focused on the book and not on the half-naked man that was sitting so close to her. She could feel his breath on her neck, his warm skin pressed against hers. Suddenly, her heart was getting out of control; it pounded against her chest, causing her hands to shake and become clammy. She hated the feeling. It felt like nothing was in her control and that she was subject to whatever came her way with no way of changing it. Love sensed her distress as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, lips resting against her skin. He knew the things she felt, because her reactions to him were the same as his were to her, though she was too lost in her own emotions to notice. The girl had captured his heart long ago, though when exactly, he couldn't remember. All he knew was that her attitude, her need to satisfy her curiosity, and her odd fascination with her porn magazines, everything about her was perfect. And how he longed for that perfection to be his, and his alone. Slowly, cautiously, he reached up a hand and placed it on her waist, letting it slide underneath the thin material of her tank top, rubbing her side gently as he began to kiss the crook of her neck.

Lisa's eyes widened at the contact, sending her emotions out of control once again. Was this happening? She didn't allow herself to believe it, until he began to kiss her neck, and she closed her eyes, sighing contently. Leaning back against him, she couldn't help but smile at the sudden change of events. "Love…" she whispered quietly.

"Shhhh," he said softly, removing his glasses and setting them on the bedside table, wrapping an arm around her waist as she leaned back. "Don't ask questions," he said huskily, his lips right at her ear. He licked the outside of it, nibbling lightly on the lobe. "Just accept it." He moved away slightly, allowing her to lay down upon the bed as he got on top, straddling her, looking deep into her eyes as he did so, a smile touching his lips. She bit her own, looking back, the redness still glowing upon her cheeks. She reached out a hand, taking his face in it. "Love…" she whispered again, causing his smile to widen as he closed the gap between the two, planting his lips firmly against hers.

The kiss was everything he had imagined it to be; soft and sweet to begin with, passion and intensity rising as they drew it out. They broke apart slightly, and Lisa planted a small kiss on his lips, like a signature, before being drawn into another one. She entangled her fingers through his hair, nibbling his bottom lip as he suddenly hoisted her up, slipping his hands beneath her shirt and forcing it off, leaving her bra intact as he worked at removing her shorts. He was quickly becoming aroused as he felt himself rise, and her kisses and the small noises she made the feeling intensify. Soon he felt her hands upon his own shorts, forcing them off as she longed to be satisfied by him. He broke the kiss, unclasping her bra as he threw that and the rest of their clothing somewhere on the floor, laying her back down upon the bed. He began to kiss her neck, biting and sucking on it as he felt her wrap her legs around his waist.

Lisa was aroused. She didn't remember the last time she had ever felt like this. She could feel all the blood in her body accumulating to one place, and the pounding of muscles was enough to drive her insane. She needed a release, to be satisfied, and the only person she wanted to be satisfied by was right there, holding her in his arms. She felt his lips work their way down her neck to her collarbone, feeling a light bite upon her skin, causing a gasp to escape her lips. He slowly moved downwards to kiss her left breast, caressing the other in his hand as he sucked on the nipple, flicking his tongue against it. She arched her back, letting out a moan, her eyes meeting his, and he could tell by the look in her eyes that he knew what she wanted. He was fully erect, and he lowered his hardened member to hover right outside of her pussy. He felt the wetness, which made him smirk as he continued looking into her eyes, clearly seeing the lust and want in hers. "Lisa…" was all he could say, but the fiery, burning look in his eyes said the rest. He was as aroused as she was, and there was nothing either of them wanted more in the world was to be locked in each other's embrace, closer to each other than normal friends could ever be.

He inserted the tip in slowly, eyes remaining focused on hers, thrusting in a little deeper. A moan escaped her lips as he began to pleasure her, and the heat and color arose on her body, tinting her pale skin in redness. His thrusts were deep and slow to begin with, causing her to grab at the sheets below her. He groaned as he sped up his thrusts, feeling pleasure throughout his length as he went deeper and deeper in. Lisa leaned up to plant her lips against his once more, and he grabbed at her thigh as he continued thrusting, clawing at it as his pleasure rose. Lisa moaned deeply into the kiss, feeling better than she had ever in her life, as she began to thrust upward in time with him. She had her arms wrapped around him, her nails digging into his muscled back, breaking skin and drawing blood. He stuck his tongue in her mouth, sweeping it against hers as he pressed himself against her, speeding up the thrusts even more. She gasped at the feeling, clawing at his skin once more as she felt the pleasure rise within her the deeper he went in. He broke the kiss, sucking on her neck once more as he propped himself up on one arm, the other hand holding onto her thigh as he continued.

She could feel the climax coming ever-nearer, though she wanted to hold it off for as long as she could. The pleasure she felt now was too much for her to want it to stop, and there was still plenty of time to do what she wanted. She pushed Love off of her, forcing him to lay down on the bed, where she climbed upon him and mounted his member, grinding her hips against his, hearing a groan escape his lips. A satisfied smile touched her lips as she leaned over him, grinding against him as he bucked his hips upward, causing her to gasp out as she felt him go deeper in. He wrapped an arm around her waist as he moved enough to suck on her breasts, licking and kissing them both. Lisa moaned in pleasure, speeding up her movements ever so slightly. Climax was looming for her, as well as Love, and he bucked up against her once more, going in as deep as he possibly could. She screamed out, feeling an orgasm erupt throughout her body as he came, the warmth of his cum filling her pussy invitingly. They both were covered in sweat and panting, yet as they looked into each other's eyes, they shared the same smile as she slid off of him to lay beside him.

Wrapping an arm around her, Love pulled Lisa close to him, holding her tightly as he stroked her hair. She wrapped an arm around him, cuddling him closely, wrapping a leg around his as she closed her eyes, suddenly weary. She rested her head on his chest, hearing his heart nearly pound out of his chest, laughing softly as she noticed it was the same reaction that she had to him.

"Lisa," he said softly, kissing the top of her head. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that." Hearing the words made her shiver with delight, and she held him tighter, a wide smile curving her lips.

"I know exactly what you mean," she replied quietly, biting her lip. So they had both felt like this for a long time, but only now did they really express their feelings for each other to see. Love smiled as he looked down at the raven-haired girl, whose eyes were already closed as she became drowsy, and his own eyelids drooped over his eyes and fatigue suddenly hit him as well. He knew as well as she did that they would both soon be asleep. But before that, there were three small, yet powerful words he wanted to tell her, because she meant more to him than the entire universe ever would.

"Lisa, I love you," he whispered. The words brought a smile to her lips as she buried her face in his chest.

"I love you too," she replied, unable to even open her eyes to look at him. "I…" She never was able to finish the sentence. She dozed off, right then and there in Love's arms, a smile still spread across her lips. He chuckled softly and kissed the top of her head once more before he too joined her in the dream world.


End file.
